Arrivederci
by Nezu-the-brat
Summary: When goodbye hurts, you could only hope for their return.  "Arrivederci, mi amore. "
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO BELOVED AND NEW READERS!  
>I have decided to right a dino Oc, yes I know I have like a billion other stories, but hey, I'm a procrastinator.<strong>

**But enjoy anyway!**

**Disclamer: I don't own and sadly never will..**

* * *

><p>Tsuna couldn't believe it, it was just crazy! There were men wearing black suits all over his house, and Reborn was calmly sitting and sipping tea, he just wanted to have a nice quiet day at home, but no. He couldn't have that. Instead, he meets another Mafia person.<p>

" I'm Dino, Tenth Cavallone Boss." the blond sitting in the giant leather chair said, Tsuna gasped, " What?"

Dino stared at him, " Hm! You don't have the aura." he folded his arms, " The way you present yourself is terrible. There's no sense of anticipation. You don't seem ambitious either. You look unlucky too."

Reborn smiled, " Your legs are stubby too."

" Your disposition to be a boss is zero." Dino said with a smile, Tsuna gaped, _He just met me and he's already picking on me!_

The blonds men laughed at him, causing Tsuna to blush. He bent down to Reborns level.

" " Hey Reborn. Who are these scary guys!"

Reborn smiled, " Dino is your senior apprentice."

" Huh?"

Dino smiled, " Don't let the things I said get you down Vongola's tenth, before I met Reborn, my caabilites to be a boss were a Nada too."

" " Before you met Reborn? So.. That means..."

" I taught Dino how to be a Mafia boss before I came here." Reborn said bluntly.

" Really! " Tsuna gasped.

Just then, there was a knock at Tsuna's window, causing everyone to look over.

All they saw was a black silhouette, Reborn smiled,  
>" Ah yes, also, I will be having one of The Vongola's best Assassins here to help out."<p>

The window opened to reveal a girl in her late teens, or late twenties. The first thing you noticed were her boots, they were black with zippers and metal chains. Next were her pants, black leather with random zippers all over, she was wearing a gray t-shirt that hung off the shoulder a little where you could see a crimson tank top under it. Her skin was a deathly pale and her eye's were ice-blue, which really contrasted with her dark ink-black hair. It was shoulder length and was layered so it feathered out a little and reached to about her shoulders, maybe a little higher. Her bangs reached just above her piercing eye's. She also had a couple weapons. Two guns were strapped to her thighs and she had a knife on the side of her boot, the cross she wore around her neck, was a little too sharp for normal. All in all, she looked beautifully dangerous.

She gave a smile, " Hey, I'm Karina, nice to meet you Tenth Vongola... Oh, hey Dino!"

She jumped down and her heavy boots didn't even make a sound, it was amazing!

She walked over to Dino and gave him a small hug.

" Karina! I haven't seen you since Reborn told you to try and Kill Me! Almost did too!"

" Yeah, good times, good times."

Tsuna gasped, _They talk about it like it was a walk in the park!_

" Karina will be helping you too Tsuna." Reborn said causing Karina to look up, " Reborn.. I never said I would help."

" I'll give you chocolate."

" Deal!" was the immediate answer.

Tsuna sighed, this day is crazy!

"Dino, continue." Reborn said, causing the bronco to blink, " Oh yeah."

" Thanks to Reborn and Karina, I'm now the boss of 5000 Family members. But, Truth be told, there are still many things I wanted to learn, but he insisted on coming to Japan to teach you. So I let him go. "

Tsuna smiled, " Um...There seems to be some misunderstanding, I have no desire whatsoever to become a boss of the Mafia."

Dino laughed, " HAHAHA, It's just like Reborn said! You are exactly the same as whoo I used to be!"

Tsuna gasped," EH?  
>" But," the blond said, reaching into his coat pocket, " If you keep refusing..."<p>

Tsuna froze.

" He'll bite you!" he smiled, holding a turtle.

" Chomp."

" UWAH!"

Karina smiled, _Dino, same old, same old._

He smiled down at Tsuna, " This turtle is called Enzio. I asked for Leon, but Reborn gave him to me instead."

Karina walked over to Tsuna and held out a black furry ball, that turned out to be a kitten, " And I got Karasu, isn't he the cutest?"

Suddenly, Lambo and I-pin ran in.

" I'm a broccoli with branches!" Lambo yelled.

" Hey Lambo! Didn't I tell you not to play with grenades!" Tsuna yelled at the cow costume wearing five year old. Lambo then tripped, causing the grenades to fly out of his hands and out he window.

" Isn't Dino's family out there?" Reborn asked. Karina gasped, and Dino jumped out the window, pulling out his whip. " GET DOWN GUYS'" He called. His whip wrapped around the grenades and flung then into the air.

" Now do you understand The Mafia boss will risk his life for his family."

Tsuna glared, " Don't relate everything back to that!"

Karina put a hand on his shoulder, causing Tsuna to look up at her, " Karina-chan?"

She smiled, " Tsuna, don't take what Reborn said lightly. You do have to protect your family. It is up to you to make sure they don't get hurt, they look up to you, and respect you. They would gladly give up what they care for most, just to see you happy. Don't exploit it though, because they trust you. So Tsuna, please, If I'm going to help train you. I need to know that you're going to be a fair boss like Dino. "

Tsuna stared at the girl in shock, she made it sound more... Important then Reborn, like he was born to do this., but the thing was..

He didn't want ANY OF THIS!

" Dino, Why don't you and Karina stay over today?"

Karina nodded, " Sure."

Dino blinked, " I'm okay, but what about these guy's?" he asked, jerking a thumb behind him to his men.

" You can let your men go back." Reborn said. Tsuna sweat dropped, " Why are you deciding these things on your own?"

* * *

><p>Dino smiled, " Alright, I might as well give you a tip or two."<p>

Tsuna smiled, " F-For me? H-How nice!" Reborn nodded, " Aren't you lucky, Tsuna?"

Later that night, they all sat down for dinnner.

: Alright, ask me anything my cute sworn brother." Dino said, Karina smiled, " Hey, he can be my brother too! I think he's adorable."

Dino looked at her. " Why didn't you make me your brother?"

She rolled her eye's, " Cause Dino, Tsuna is cuter.."

Dino frowned, _Why did that hurt? Huh..._

Karina looked at Tsuna, " Do you have a family yet?"

Reborn nodded, " Right now, there are Gokudera,and Yamamoto. Also, a few candidates: Hibari and Sasagawa Ryohei, and..."

" **THEY ARE JUST MY FRIENDS AND SENIORS!"** Tsuna yelled, then stopped to look at Reborn. " But why did you come to a person like me, Reborn? You seemed to be doing just fine with Dino-san."

Dino smiled ignoring Tsuna's outburst, " Vongola is the center of our allied families. That's why it gets priority above all others in every aspect. "

Tsuna gasped, " EEEH! The Vongola is that influential!" Reborn nodded, " That's right." Tsuna frowned, " I'm even more scared..."

" Dino..." Karina started, everyone looked over to see Dino covered in food. " You spilled your food... Clumsy..."

" Without his men, Dino only functions half as well."

"Huh?"

Karina nodded, " Yup, he tripped over air once... It was a sad, pathetic, funny moment.." Reborn nodded, " He's the type who can only use his powers for the family or in front of the family. Without his men, his athleticism drops dramatically."

Dino sweat dropped, " Saying stuff like that again, Reborn... You really want Tsuna to believe that?"

"Its the truth." Karina murmured, Dino continued, ignoring her comment. " It's just because I usually use forks and knives so I can't use chopsticks very well.."

" Pfft!, you almost stabbed me with a knif-" Dino covered her mouth, and laughed nervously, " hehe, she's just kidding..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I'm doing a DinoOC story, don't see many of them, so yeah. Please enjoy!<strong>

**I'm going by the manga so yeah...**

**R and R!~**

**LAters~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people of fanfiction who are reading this.. THANKS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own... Ah poo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Karina POV<strong>

I walked along the wall outside of Tsuna's house, enjoying the cool breeze. It was rather late, and with Enzio getting into the the bathtub, I just wanted to clear my head. Everything happened so fast, and now, I'm teaching a 15 year old boy how to defend himself and his family...

Yeah, ain't life grand?

Glancing up at the moon, I sighed, and ran a hand through my dark hair. I also had to see Dino after not speaking for two years. He had grown into a very good boss for the Chiavarone family, I knew he would. Ever since I met him.

_Flash back_

_Dino looked at Reborn with a uncertain gaze as I stood next to the young Hitman. " Are you sure she can help? She's only 15!"_

_Reborn smiled, " Dino, she is a great assassin you should be honoured to have her even consider helping you. " The blond gave me an unsure look, " Listen, I don't want to to get hurt s-" He's sentence was cut off when I suddenly appeared behind him with a knife to his neck. " If** you** don't want to get hurt. Never let your guard down, no matter who your opponent is." I hissed with a small smirk._

_Dino gulped, " So.. Er...When do we start?" I let go and grinned, " Go hide and If I can find you in five minutes, you loose, you have ten minutes to hide." _

_Dino nodded, " What happens if I loose?" _

_I grinned, " Oh... You** don't** want to know... " I had a good feeling about this kid, I thought, as he nodded and ran like hell into the forest..  
><em>

_end flash back_

I smiled softly at the memory, It only took me two minutes to find him, he hid behind a bush... Yeah.

But, that time was long ago, when I could spare my free time, now. I have so many missions, I don't really know If I'll always come back. The 9th is targeted a lot, and I target those who target them. Sometimes I go against one, but others I go up to one hundred. Before a mission, I don't really know when or if I'll ever return. But that's a life of an assassin, you kill, or be killed.

" You're out here pretty late." a quiet voice called from below. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked down from my spot on the wall, into the green eye's of the boss of the Chiavarone family. I nodded to him, " Hey Dino, yeah.." I looked up at the star filled sky, " It's nice to feel the cool breeze and smell the fresh air." _Way better then standing in the middle of a hundred corpse's, and smelling the stench of blood ever where._ I added silently. I heard him grunt as he lifted himself up so he was sitting next to me on the wall, and also looked up at the sky.

"So... How long are you staying for?" he asked, I sighed and ran a had through my hair, " Till I'm no longer needed. "

It was silent for a moment, " So.. When you're done training Tsuna, you'll leave?"

I nodded, " Yeah, I've got a lot of missions lately, I can't just push off my responsibility's. "

" Will you call?"

I closed my eye's, before I had left Dino a couple years back, we were good friends. But I didn't get many chances to talk to him, I had to make up for all the work I missed. " Honestly, I don't know." I answered. I stretched my arms, " Right now, I'm still getting calls for missions, so I'll train Tsuna in between them. "

" Wait, so that means you'll leave randomly?" he asked, looking at me with a confused stare. I nodded, and checked my phone, " Yeah, like right now, I have to go take care of someone whose planning on Killing the 9th, he'll probably come after Tsuna once he's done, so I'll get rid of the threat. " I stood up and put my phone back him my pocket, and turned to Dino who was looking at him with a unknown emotion in his eye's, but I could see some worry peek through. I turned to leave, but was stopped by a hand on my arm.

" Karina... Just be careful." His voice held worry, and I knew he didn't want me to leave. I turned and gave him a small smiled, " I always am, I'll see you later Dino."

His hand slowly slid of my arm, and I jumped away, not knowing if I'll return..

"Tis the life on an assassin." I whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal Pov<strong>

Dino watched at Karina's form faded away into the distance, he hated when she left. When they were training together, she would sometimes leave and not come back for day's. He could only hope she'd be back soon. He didn't like when she left.

" How.. Do you tell someone, you love them?" He whispered to himself, only to have a slight breezed as his answer. Dino sighed and hoped of the wall and back to Tsuna's house. He had to focus on the little guy's training.

The next morning, Dino heard commotion outside, thinking it was Karina, he jumped out of bed and ran to the door.

Only to fall down the stairs.

" Ow, " he moaned, he slowly go up and opened the door, only to see Romario, he sighed and leaned against the door frame. " What are you guy's doing here? I didn't ask you to pick me up."

Romario smiled, " No one came to pick you up boss, I was just taking a walk and ended up here."

" Me too!" said another one of his men. Dino's jaw dropped, " From the hotel at the train station?" he asked in disbelieve. He new his men cared for him.. But..

" GOOD MORNING 10TH!" Dino turned to see a guy with silver hair in front of Tsuna, " I woke up early and took a walk, but ended up here!"

Dino smiled at hearing the same thing from Tsuna's friend.

" GOKUDERA-KUN!"

Dino smiled and upon hearing the boy's name walked up and leaned his arm against the mail box , " Hey smoking bomb brat! It's our first time meeting, right?" he watched as realisation showed on the boy's face. "That tattoo, Bucking Horse Dino!"

" HEY Tsuna! Gokudera! "

The two boy's in question were glomped by a tall brown haired boy, " What are you guy's doing, you're gonna be late!"

" Yammamoto?"

Yammamoto smiled at Dino, " Hey!"

Smiling, Dino replied with a simple, " Yo!" He watched as the boy's made there way to school, " So, that's Tsuna's family? A bunch of kids." Reborn, who had sat on the mail box next to Dino nodded, " You seem concerned."

"Well, of course, It's all about the family of my sworn brother, that reminds me of my past."

" So what do you think, usable?"

Dino smiled, " The most impotent thing for a family is trust, as long as I don't see that, I don't approve. "

Reborn smiled, " Why don't you test them out?"

Dino blinked and looked up at him, " Trust?"

* * *

><p>Karina's breath was slow and uneven. She could feel blood poor from the stab wound in her stomach as she walked down the street. She had completed the mission, but she got very injured. She had been gone for a few months, she didn't know it would take that long. She didn't even know if Dino was here any more.<p>

She limped until she came across a wall, and she leaned on it.

" Miss Karina!"

She knew that voice... " Romario.. Hey." she said weakly, looking up at Dino's right hand. He gasped, " Miss Karina! You're bleeding!" He ran over and knelt on his knee in front of her, she grimaced, " Please.. Get Dino.. Tell him, sorry for not coming earlier. I need to see him... Di...no..." her vision was going dark.

Her eye's closed, and Romario panicked as her breathing came to a halt.

" MISS KARINA!"

* * *

><p>" What's the matter Tsuna, I heard you were looking for me?" Dino said looking at his self proclaimed brother.<p>

Tsuna blinked, " I was looking for you?"

Longchamp smiled, " Hey! Are you Tsuna's friend?" Dino smiled, " Sort of. I heard you were the Tasmo 8th family member."

He smiled, " I'm really that famous! I'm MAFIA!"

Dino smiled, " You're a weird guy... "

He then turned to Tsuna who was confused by all this, " So, you're bowling right?" Longchomp smiled, " Yeah, and I brought along some cute girls too!"

Suddenly, Dino was glomped by the... Er... Girls... If you could call them that.

" I'M GONNA MAKE YOU INTO AND ORNAMENT! "

Tsuna gasped, " Hey you two!"

" Wait Tsuna!" Dino interrupted, " Were Mafia bosses, we can't judge by what's on the outside, it's what's on the insid-Ugh!"

" But they're squeezing your insides!"

After prying the girls off of Dino, they went to start the game. The blond smiled, " Lets start, I'll go first."

Tsuna blinked, " I'm forgetting something.. Something important."

Dino swung the ball and it flew backwards, hitting the other balls which hit everyone but Reborn in the face.

Suddenly his phone rang.

" Hello?"

_" Master Dino! Come back quickly, Karina came back but she's very injured! _"

The blond gasped, his face was filled with worry, " WHAT! Is that true Romario?"

_" Yes, I'm afraid so master Dino."_

Dino hung up,Karina was in trouble, she was hurt. " Sorry Tsuna, something just came up! I'll find someone to take my place!" He then ran out of the bowling alley. He had to get to her, she had to be okay.

What would he do if he lost her?

No, Dino didn't want to think of that. He wouldn't loose her. Not again.

He ran quickly, dodging everything in his way, he spotted Royhei and grabbed his shoulder, " Go to the bowling Alley, Tsuna needs your help!"

" TO THE EXTREME!" Was his response.

The Chiavarone family boss ran to the hospital Romario had texted him they were at. He ran to the front desk, his heart beating faster then ever before.

" Is Karina Demico here?"

Shocked the old woman blinked, " Room 113, " Not needing to hear more, Dino ran down the halls. His shoes thudding down on the white floors of the hospital. How could she get hurt like that? And she's been gone so long. What happened, Is the injury fatal? Oh go he hoped not, he desperately hoped not.

Upon coming into the room, he saw a familiar face, " Romario!"

He stopped in front of the man, shocked by he's appearance. His face held a worried expression, and his eye's were tired, " Master Dino, thank goodness, she's been in intensive care, but they just brought her out of surgery,"

Dino felt his heart clench, he grabbed Romario's shoulders, " Is she gonna be okay?"

The man nodded, " Yes, you can see her, I was waiting out here for you... You know.. She called for you. She said she was sorry for being late."

The blond gasped, she had wanted him? Called for him?

The two entered the room, and Dino's eye's grew wide. Laying down in the bed was Karina, but her face was paler then normal, and she had a bandage on her cheek. More bandages were wrapped around her arms, and her neck, her heart monitor was thankfully going at a steady rate. He quickly made his way over to her bed side and took her hand. " Karina? "

No response. Just her steady breathing.

He gently moved a stray piece of hair out of her face and creased her cheek. " Karina... What happened?..."

Romario put a hand on his shoulder.

" They said she had multiple stab wounds, the worse in her stomach, and small cuts on her arms. Her shoulder was knocked out of place, but nothing was broken."

Dino took a deep breath, and put his head in her lap. " Please... Wake up soon Kar, please..."

Romario watched as his young boss silently cried, he wouldn't tell anyone, no. Dino loved that woman, and has for the past Five years.

* * *

><p>Karina awoke in a hospital bed. Everything seemed blurry around her. It felt like she had been drinking all night – except there was pain.<p>

_Man, the bandages are tight. _She sat up, her body felt cold all over. She was in a hospital gown_. _It was probably in her blood to be knocked out all the time. _Sigh_. The last thing she rememebred was talking to Romario, after collapsing from loss of blood.

_Strange. Is someone—_

Karina looked down.

…..

…

…..

She blinked a few times.

Lying at her bedside was a peacefully sleeping, certain someone, with hair an all too familiar shade of blond. Oh, and he was **holding** _her_ hand.

"Nn…" the blond stranger began to move, "You finally awake...?" he lifted his head, all dazed with eye bags. His familiar debonair, brown eyes staring straight at her. His handsome face she would never forget for the rest of her life. It was…it was…

" Dino!" she cried, wrapping her arm around the blond ignoring the pain in her stomach, and felt his arms gently hug her back. " I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would take that long! And there were so many people and-" " Shhhh, quiet down, okay? You're gonna pass out again."

Karina let go and huffed, a small blush on her cheeks.. _Stupid pretty boy..._

" I'm just glad you woke up, you've been asleep for five whole day's, -_yawn_- and I've been awake for... Four and a half of them? Yeah.. That's about it."

Karina smiled softly and flicked his nose, " Dummy, you should sleep more." She scooted over on her bed, leaving room for another person, she patted the spot. " Come here sleepy, we can't have the boss of the Chiavarone family pass out now, can we?"

Dino blushed a little, but layed down next to her anyway, he closed his eye's, she was warm...

" Good night De-De. "

Dino felt himself eedge toward sleep as she ran her fingers through his hair, it felt rreeeaaallyyy good, " Good night, Kar-Kar..."

One of the things Dino loved about Karina, she always knew how to calm him...

* * *

><p><strong>Hand cramps are the worst.. Majorly suck. <strong>

**Please R&R! Laters!  
><strong>


End file.
